


【芝诺光】报复

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 血腥暴力注意，窒息play，第二章是光芝诺的反攻





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，黄色废料，极其暴力预警

“我操你妈的……啊！！！！！”

　　你在梦幻的战斗中掉下云端，在阿拉米格的王宫花园的天空之上，在和神龙的殊死搏斗里受了重伤。

　　你的四肢骨折，血液倒灌进了鼻腔，你简直像个被拆卸的手办，一动都不能动。

　　更糟糕的是，因为你瘫软在地的虚弱——你浑身没有力气，甚至站不起来——于是就变成了现在的局面。

　　你正在被你的敌人强奸。

　　身上的人仿佛停不下自己无休止的律动，粗大的龟头从你肿烂的穴口里不知疲惫地进出抽插。

　　芝诺斯开拓肠道的力度几乎癫狂，被纵欲的快乐冲击着沦落到失去理智的皇子，一只手非常强势揪着你后脑的头发把你摁在草地上，你几乎要被闷死在柔软的纤细花丛里。身为光之战士的你勉强昂起脖子呼吸，试图从芝诺斯另外一只手中挣脱——他掐着你后颈上的软肉死死不放。

　　“你妈的……呜……”

　　芝诺斯沉重的身躯压的你喘不过气。

　　发情的野兽是没有理智可言的。

　　他在后入你，用动物交配的野蛮姿势，你看不到他的表情，只能感到金发骚弄后背的痒感——身上伤口汩汩流血的疼痛，以及后穴里异样快感交织出的鼓胀感觉。

　　破烂的武器跟盔甲散落在阿拉米格花园温暖的瓷砖地板上。午后慈祥的阳光照耀着你们光裸的身体，你甚至感觉前液跟汗水在你眼中闪闪发亮。

　　他一口咬上你的肩膀。你吃痛而叫出声来。

　　他似乎在你身上留下了过多的痕迹。他的指甲在腰腹处抓挠出了色情的划痕；干涸的精液——这是刚刚上一次乳交之后留下来的；深可见骨的可怕伤口，那些是被神龙锐利的爪子割开的肌肉。无法短时间消散的——你惊讶于他为何执着的要在你身上留下这么多骇人的东西。

　　“呼……呃……”

　　芝诺斯开始低低的喘息，埋在你体内的阴茎开始跳动抽搐。

　　他快射了。

　　你清晰的意识到这点，并且庆幸于着看上去年轻力壮的芝诺斯外强中干。

　　只需要等这个该死的皇太子早泄之后，你的体力耗尽——用水晶逆转时间，再来一次就好了。

　　被神龙击溃，这只不过是光之战士的旅途里——千万次失败中的其中一次。

　　只要不停的尝试，在强悍的敌人也会被你试出弱点，一举击破。过程是漫长的，甚至时光逆流用来战斗的时间，会超出作为光之战士本身生活在海德林上的岁月。几年、几十年的重复战斗，他甚至在于某个同样能回溯时间的蛮神战斗了几十万个艾欧泽亚小时，这没什么大不了的——甚至不会让你坚定的精神产生一丝一毫的动摇。

　　你毫不掩饰自己的愤怒。压在你身上金发的野兽低沉的呵呵笑了。

　　“哈……我的挚友啊，你也一定很兴奋吧！”

　　与体温相符的液体浸没了你的肠道。被中出的恶心触感让你下意识的反胃。

　　你感到你被翻了个身。

　　你被搂了起来，躺在了芝诺斯的身体上，脑后垫着厚实的胸肌。

　　海德林的耀眼太阳不为所动的放着光芒。

　　他的金发璀璨如金色的麦浪，脸色通红滴答着汗水，眼睛里的情欲溢出了冰蓝的瞳仁。

　　与此同时——他软下去的鸡巴放松的插在你的腿间，两个硕大的睾丸拍打在你的屁股上，毛发稀疏的巨物传来了一股阳刚的恶臭。

　　你身上全是脏兮兮的尘土，和恶心的性爱分泌物。

　　“……”

　　你没有说话。

　　只是扭头盯着迷茫而满足的皇太子芝诺斯那张英俊的脸。

　　“你发现了么……？”

　　“哈……真不愧是我的挚友。感谢你这与生俱来的天赋，我也拥有了的超越之力——算上这次的话 这已经是第一百二十六次了。你还想再来一遍吗？”

　　哈。你露出了自嘲的微笑。

　　“我失去了之前的记忆，屡屡挫败于你的小花招。这可是你干的好事，是吗？”

　　“我还想多跟你玩几次……我的挚友啊，你很强大……但，不论是白圣石还是转移灵魂，我的研究所研究出来的成果可都要比你拂晓血盟的乌合之众强大的多。”

　　他慵懒的直起身子伸了个懒腰。午后的阳光温暖而舒适。

　　你的杀意漏出了身心肺腑，你想立刻就宰了这个恶心的加雷马同性恋。

　　“这次是花园，下次去床上吧……”

　　可你不能动弹，你失血过多，眼前冒着金星。

　　他肌肉扎结的胳膊勒上你的脖子，稍微一用力，你的呼吸就困难了起来。

　　“忍一会儿就舒服了，腿别动啊……”

　　“呃……咳……”

　　你没办法呼吸了，你的脑袋嗡嗡响着。

　　你因为窒息的痛苦下意识踢蹬着腿，只不过挣扎的力度对于身后的敌人来说无异于隔靴搔痒。

　　“呜……”

　　伴随着嗡嗡的耳鸣，在你被活活勒死、意识消失之前，最后得见的是芝诺斯眯起眼睛、翘着嘴角，看起来十分温柔的微笑。


	2. 【二】

“咳……哈！”

　　你面前的敌人颓然倒地，压烂了许多王宫花园里的娇弱花草。他勉强用佩刀支撑身体挣扎了半天，也没能站起来。

　　“我竟然……”

　　“我竟然输了……”

　　金发碧眼的帝国皇子即使是身负重伤奄奄一息，也是如此的美丽，完美的像一尊石刻像。

　　当然，对于你来说，这个所谓美的实体被打趴到站都站不起来，可以称得上是十分解恨——看着面前芝诺斯的惨状，你随手划起一个封闭的结界。

　　“你的力量……什么时候这么……？”

　　他边咳着血沫边喃喃自语。

　　血甚至溅到了他的额头上，顺着细密的睫毛往下躺着。

　　“没想到……咳咳……猎手变成了猎物……”

　　“你本来就是我的囊中物，芝诺斯。”

　　你面无表情的踱步靠近对方。皇太子专用的战斗盔甲被你的黑魔法轰得破破烂烂，没有盔甲的包裹，可以轻而易举的看到芝诺斯身上布满了你用太刀狠辣割开的伤口。

　　你并不着急，只是心不在焉的一步、一步朝他走过去。

　　他还在挣扎着想站起来——尽管你知道这不可能，因为在他跌落神话中的舞台之时，你就靠着旧化的见轮善拳击碎了对方的小腿腿骨。

　　他真的——是一只怪物吧？

　　感受不到疼痛？还是感受不到害怕吗？芝诺斯只是目光炯炯的盯着你——兴奋的眼神，期待的表情，披头散发，满脸血污，炽热的视线如果能化为实体，一定会在此时此刻点燃你们彼此。

　　“但是我……从来没有这么爽快过……哈……”

　　他好像眼神变得有点迷茫了。也许是失血过多，那双宝石一样瑰丽的瞳仁望向天空。

　　“我的心就是为了现在这个时候跳动的……未来对我来说已经无所谓了……唔呃！！！！！……”

　　“别自说自话。”

　　你眼疾手快的钉穿了芝诺斯想要拿刀的右手。刀刃没入掌心，刺进地面，差点被整个横着切断。他终于因为吃痛，发出了模糊的惨叫。

　　“我们还有账没算。你，在超越之力的间隙对我做过什么，难道一概都不记得了吗？”

　　听到你愠怒的质问，他反而开怀大笑，但没笑几声就好像扯到了伤口开始呼呼喘气。

　　“你可是我唯一认定的挚友……”

　　“想和你做爱有什么不对么……咳咳……”

　　没救了。

　　你非常想要给芝诺斯这种人一个临死前的教训兼报复，却被这一句话噎住，不由得气的笑出了声。

　　“是吗？你是这么觉得的？”

　　你终于走到了芝诺斯身边。他漂亮的一头金发上也沾着血，趴在花园的瓷砖地板上，大口大口的喘息，频率快的像一条脱水被扔上岸的鱼，不停翕动自己的嘴巴。

　　你入神地蹲下去，伸出手来抚摸对方干裂的嘴唇，还有顺滑如丝绸的皮肤。

　　像是彰显自己的无敌，除了手心里的一大块伤疤意外，芝诺斯身上并没有额外的伤口。这一次，恐怕是他人生中最惨烈的失败了——被你击溃，即将被你赐予死亡——尽管他自己可能认识不到这件事。

　　他觉得你这个艾欧泽亚的蛮族英雄，是个老好人，顶多会把自杀失败的他送去关押。

　　你掰起他的下巴，让芝诺斯用一种很难受的姿势昂起上半身，这样你才能如此轻轻吻到对方额头上的天眼。

　　“既然你这么说，好吧。”

　　你吻的啧啧作响，又用舌头去舔他过分长了的睫毛，口水流淌了下来，但他目不转睛的看着你。

　　吻够了——你觉得嘴里都是对方皮肤分泌出的汗液与血腥味的时候，你毫不犹豫伸手去扒芝诺斯身上剩下为数不多的内衬与作战盔甲，像吃螃蟹一样把眼前男人柔软的内里剥离了出来。

　　不出你所料——他的鸡巴很大。邹巴巴的睾丸看起来又重又满，跟性器一起安安静静的蜷缩在胯下，金色的细小绒毛被奇怪的黏液打湿了。难道这个人在刚刚的战斗里有了感觉？你满怀恶意的揣测着，使劲踢了芝诺斯的命根子一脚。

　　“喂。”

　　你面无表情用手指摸到对方紧绷着肌肉的屁股蛋上。

　　他的表情有一瞬间的扭曲，但是他很快恢复了常态，继续用微妙的眼神盯着你。

　　“你不觉得自己有错，也不知道什么叫说对不起，是不是。”

　　“咳呃……你之前明明被我操的很爽……哈哈哈……”

　　即使看到了你手里还拿着妖刀，也毫无畏惧之意的眯着眼睛挑衅你——这样的芝诺斯，足够让你恼火。

　　他觉得你顶多会把挨操的份操回来，被男人干屁眼对于芝诺斯来说好像不算什么。说不定你感觉，因为他自作主张的把你当做【挚友】的缘故，你主动上他，说不定他还会爽到。

　　这可真是个恶劣的人，总觉得全世界的便宜都能占到。

　　你不动声色的把他翻过身，方便自己的手可以抓握到对方毛茸茸的性器。芝诺斯老二摸起来手感不错，你上下撸动着伺候他滑不溜秋的茎身，然后充满技巧的玩弄他的龟头。阴茎很快充血勃起成可观的硬度长度，芝诺斯微微呻吟着，看起来非常享受你的手活。

　　“那我要不要替你的亲爹教训教训你？”

　　他的肉棒跳动着，肉筋爆起，被你撸到射精，量不小还很浓稠。

　　“这种……教训吗？哈哈哈……”

　　你拿起了他的刀，又沾了一点淫秽的液体去涂芝诺斯的后穴肉口来润滑，那里同样长了一些金色的绒毛——看起来皇太子还意外的不修边幅。

　　“芝诺斯。看着我。我想问你一件事。”

　　“我的目光从来没有离开过你……我的挚友，你摸得我好舒——”

　　他说出的话卡壳了。皇子瞬间睁大了自己漂亮的蓝色眼睛，满脸的不可置信的——在你把锋利的天羽羽斩粗暴的捅进他的屁眼的时候——伴随猛烈的大出血而发出极度凄惨的哀嚎。

　　“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

　　他一定是遭受了无从想象的疼痛，他的哭嚎完全变了调子。芝诺斯开始本能的扭动挣扎，被你的以太秘术摁着。他的鸡巴可笑的软了，歪歪扭扭的贴在腹部下。

　　不愧是名刀妖刀。可怜的皇子后穴已经被一瞬间的刀气没入割的稀烂，从刀尖到刀谭到你的手你的胸口你的脸上全是喷溅出来的血，简直不亚于动脉受伤。

　　芝诺斯的屁股被你用太刀插烂了。

　　他的惨叫不停，你试着握着刀把，用力更往里深入——事实证明这真的是把好刀，很轻松的就切开了包裹而上的肉壁。你捅进了不到十星厘，芝诺斯聒噪的叫声开始减弱。

　　“不……痛……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

　　你去看他的脸。你发现芝诺斯长的像小刷子一样的睫毛上全是眼泪。

　　是疼哭的，还是因为害怕？

　　一个好看的男人哭起来还算得上赏心悦目，尽管他的脸色因为过多失血很快变得煞白，表情因为无法忍耐的阵痛扭曲着，瞳仁涣散，失去刚刚一直死盯着你那股炽热的视线。

　　“看着我，芝诺斯。你还没死呢，别装死啊。”

　　他好像听到了你在说什么，只不过疼到无法聚焦自己的目光了，彻底像条死鱼一样瘫在地上大口吸气——恐怕疼痛折磨的他不能正常呼吸了。

　　他长开嘴巴急促的喘息，无助的、流着口水的皇太子，像个煮熟一半的虾子一样抽搐，血淌在他的后背，从地面上晕开。

　　“回答我——你现在知道自己错了吗？”

　　“如果你不知道——”

　　你放松的脱了自己的裤子，把已经硬了的性器拿出来。

　　“不知道的话，那我再来操你已经烂成肉片的屁眼一次，好吗？”

　　芝诺斯看起来暂时的挺了过来，瞳仁里有了点光芒。但是屁股还是血糊糊的，连结实八块腹肌上也都是血，老实说就这么操进血腥的伤口里你还是有点犹豫。

　　“咳……呜呜……”

　　他可能是疼的发麻了，不再叫了，开始小声哭泣。

　　“你果然……呜……跟我一样……”

　　“是同类……”

　　

　　

　　在莉瑟赶到的时候，在阳光照耀下生机勃勃的花园里，只站着混血是血的光之战士——手上都是血的艾欧泽亚英雄还朝莉瑟打了个招呼——他的脚边躺着非常凄惨的敌军将领，美丽英俊的男人紧闭着眼睛，下身血肉模糊，脸上沾着白色的液体，已经死去多时。


End file.
